memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Helena Bertinelli (Earth Fifty One)
:For her Earth One counterpart, see Helena Bertinelli. Helena Bertinelli, nicknamed The Huntress by Dinah Drake, is a female Human who lives in the 24th century who is a vigilante, she is a member of Team Black Canary. She is the daughter of the late Frank Bertinelli, the fiancée of the late Michael Staton. Biography Early life Helena was once in love and happily engaged to her fiancé Michael Staton, wanting to turn her father into the SCIS she began to collect evidence for them but once her father discovered this he mistook Michael being the one who was trying to turn him in and had him killed. In grief, Helena went to Sicily and wanting revenge, she eventually discovered the existence of La Morte Sussurrata, an organization of killers trained by the Hashshashins of Persia when they migrated to Italy. Helena began having sex with various members of the organization to earn their trust, ultimately learning to fight and kill from them. She decided to use her skills to take down her father's criminal empire by killing people his closest associates and ultimately her father himself. Taking down her father Helena shot down Paul Copani, a member of her father's mob, almost shooting Moira Queen, in the process. Several months later, Helena found her father while in her Huntress suit. Before she can kill her father, a gun for hire criminal kills her father. Helena and Red Arrow fight the criminal together which ends with the Huntress breaking the criminal's neck. Helena promptly fled the scene, not to be seen again. Red Arrow also fled the scene to fight crime elsewhere in the city. Joning Team Black Canary 7 months after her father's death, Helena was approached by a woman named Dinah Drake. Dinah wanted Helena to join her vigilante team, Team Black Canary. Helena accepted and join Dinah's team as the Huntress. Personality |-|As a civilian= Helena is a kind, caring, and reasonable individual, who tried to send her father Frank Bertinelli to jail legally and discreetly, because she knows he thrives on other people's suffering. |-|As the Huntress= Helena as the Huntress has often displayed a strong moral compass and a willingness to sacrifice in pursuit of saving others. She has demonstrated an ability to put her own life in jeopardy to save another, even a complete stranger but with also not wanting to harm others in pursuit of that goal. She has also demonstrated a strong stance on the treatment of prisoners. Helena has shown that she has a willingness to help those even when some of them have indicated that they are uninterested in any help. She was willing to put her own personal life on hold in pursuit of helping others. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Helena is in top physical condition, with her physical strength being noteworthy as she was able break her father's right-hand man Nick Salvati's neck with her bare hands and break a block a concrete with a single kick. She also has impressive reflexes allowing her catch an arrow that a archer shot at her, a move that she states she practiced a lot. She is also intuitive, as she was able to repeatedly anticipate her enemies plans and deceive them with misdirection. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Helena is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, able to easily beat multiple thugs and shown to an unpredictable fighter to more skilled opponents. During her bouts with criminals, she was able to successfully disarm them on both occasions but not enough to actually best them. As a fighter, Helena seems to favor grappling moves and has used a variety of them during her fights. *'Skilled markswoman:' Helena is shown to be proficient with various types of firearms, but her skills are noted to be rudimentary at first. Although still willing to use guns and not being trained enough to use a recurve bow, she began to show favoritism to hand-held crossbow. She has later demonstrated highly proficient use of one that she could take out a team of armed criminals with a single crossbow. *'Skilled stick fighter:' When fighting against criminals, Helena was able to quickly disarm them and use their own weapon against them to quickly take advantage of them in their fight. *'Bilingual:' Helena is capable of fluently speaking English and Italian. Equipment *'Crossbow:' Helena uses a Cobra 80lb Self Cocking crossbow as The Huntress, to achieve her goals of vigilantism. *'High-powered crossbow:' A high-powered crossbow served as Helena's replacement crossbow in case her customized crossbow is lost. *'The Huntress suit:' Helena wears a suit as her alter-ego The Huntress, to achieve her goals of vigilantism and stay anonymous. It is unknown if it was designed by Helena, it is also unknown what materials it is made from. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Black Canary members Category:People from Earth Fifty One Category:Alternate realities Category:Helena Bertinelli Category:Doppelgängers